


The Devil Rooster

by bokutosquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosquad/pseuds/bokutosquad
Summary: Bokuto solves the mystery of what triggers Kuroo's strange and unfamiliar laugh. (BoKuroo Week 2020; Day 6: Laughter.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	The Devil Rooster

Ever since Bokuto learned that Kuroo laughs a certain way, he has been on a quest to find out what triggers it. He knew almost each and every one of Kuroo's laughs and what to do to get a specific one. This laugh was a mystery Bokuto was hellbent to solve.

The first time Bokuto heard it, they had just come back from a trip to the gym. They were both equally sweaty, and Bokuto had already called dibs for the shower. When Bokuto had come out of the bath, he saw Kuroo sitting by their unit's balcony, his feet rested on top of their little table where they ocassionally had their romantic "lazy dates." It wasn't a very surprising sight. Whenever Kuroo was tired, he had the habit of sitting outside and staring at the cityscape from a few floors above. Sometimes he'd spend his mornings there holding onto a mug of hot coffee, and other times, when he gets fed up of his studies, he takes his books and reads them outside like the city wind made that big a difference. Most times, he'd stay there at night and enjoy sipping on a single can of nice, cold beer.

"I'm done with the shower," Bokuto says, approaching him.

Kuroo's eyes were closed, his face peaceful. "I can't believe you really told me I can't go in there with you like we haven't been together for years."

They've had this same argument every time. "I told you," Bokuto says. "I was sweaty and I smelled really bad—"

"We _both_ came from the gym. The _both_ of us," Kuroo interjected. "This happens every week."

Bokuto rolled his eyes. "Just go shower."

Kuroo sighed but headed inside anyway. And that was when Bokuto heard it. Kuroo was already halfway to the bathroom when he stopped by the kitchen and started laughing. At first, it sounded like he was making little continuous sneezes or that he was choking and trying to cough it up like a cat. And then it started sounding like something between wheezing and cackling, like he was trying to giggle but the sounds that came out of his mouth resembled that of a sprinkler if an old man with a sore throat was making the sound effects. It was like he was garnering snot in the back of his diaphragm while laughing the same way a 13 year old girl practicing how to laugh did when she reads from a magazine that high-pitched giggles sound cute. It sounded like an abomination.

"What the hell was that?" Bokuto demanded after hearing the disturbing sound that just leapt out of Kuroo's mouth.

"Nothing," Kuroo defended immediately. "I just thought of something funny."

Bokuto stared at him. "What did you think about?"

The same laugh. "Nothing," he said through a very concerning grin. "Don't mind it."

Since then, it was a laugh that haunted Bokuto at night. He had tried again and again to solicit the same laugh from Kuroo but to no avail. He replayed the events of that day in his mind more times than he could count. He recreated everything every week when they come from the gym: the calling dibs on the shower, the finding Kuroo at the balcony, the same exact argument of not wanting to shower together because they reeked of sweat. Nothing. It was like Bokuto imagined the whole thing, which made Bokuto's obsession over it seem much more frantic.

He heard it again, though. It was three months later, and he and Kuroo were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. They were talking about things like how training was going for Bokuto or how studying was going for Kuroo when all of a sudden, Kuroo just started laughing the same disgusting laugh that sounded like a saw machine trying to cut through squeaking rubber. 

Bokuto nearly exploded. "There it is again! That laugh! Why are you laughing like that?"

Kuroo clamped his mouth shut and shook his head aggressively.

"Tell me!" Bokuto pleaded. "Please! Why?"

Kuroo looked away and tried to hide his face into his shoulder. "Don't look at me."

"All I said was, 'Do you think we should get ice cream,'" he whined. "I don't _understand_ , Kuroo."

"It's nothing," Kuroo insisted. "Don't think about it." 

But Bokuto thought about it. He thought about it over and over. Later that night, he took a pen and wrote down the exact events of the night, as well as the night he first heard it. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this or so help me God."

Kuroo laughed the same way only four more times until Bokuto finally broke. The first of the four was when Bokuto was watching television and all of a sudden, from where Kuroo was writing a paper, he started laughing what Bokuto had started calling "the Devil Rooster laugh." He came to check what Kuroo was writing about, but it was all just bio-gibberish that had something to do about secreting bodily chemicals. Bokuto didn't dwell on that one, but his confusion grew even more.

The next instance was when they were walking home after a quick trip to buy street food. It was all pretty harmless and mundane, just things they already did on a constant basis. So when Bokuto took a few steps to the right to throw away their trash and Kuroo started laughing the Devil Rooster, Bokuto had half a mind not to start breaking down in the middle of the street.

After that, Kuroo only did the Devil Rooster when Bokuto wasn't around. This completely annihilated one of Bokuto's theories that it had something to do with seeing him. He was in the bath again when he heard it. Bokuto scrambled out of the shower to poke his dripping wet head out of the door only to see Kuroo laughing while he was taking off his shoes. Bokuto almost cried.

The last and most recent one happened two minutes before Bokuto finally reached his breaking point.

They were in the elevator, and it had been more than a year since Bokuto first heard the laugh. They were standing silently while they waited to get to their floor, except when they finally did and they had just gotten off, Kuroo suddenly burst into a fit of ear-damaging laughter. It sounded more and more horrible every time Bokuto heard it, and it drove him insane. "What are you laughing about?"

Kuroo waved a hand. "Don't worry about it."

Bokuto took a deep breath and decided not to say anything more for the fear of punching his boyfriend in the face.

There was nothing connecting all six incidents together. There was no common denominator, no variable for Bokuto to observe. He should've just given up and accepted that maybe Kuroo was just simply losing his mind. Whatever the hell goes on in his brain was an enigma he can never solve. Finding out what triggers the laugh or whatever the hell Kuroo thinks about that is just so damn funny was like trying to understand Descartes.

Until— "Bokuto, are you mad?"

Bokuto stopped walking. They were in the hallway, and only just a few rooms away until they got to their unit. But Bokuto stopped to take a good look at Kuroo's face as he asks him, "Why the hell would I be mad?"

Kuroo shrugs. "I don't know. You look frustrated."

"Well, I am," Bokuto tells him. "I _am_ frustrated—"

Kuroo slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. That was when Bokuto exploded.

"Please, for the love of God, _what_ is so funny?"

Kuroo shook his head. "I can't tell you."

Bokuto grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me or I will cry."

Kuroo couldn't even look him in the face. His eyes were already tearing up from laughing, and his face was burning three shades of red. "No, I can't tell you!"

"You are going to fucking tell me what makes you laugh that way," Bokuto threatens, driving him into the wall. "You sound like an asthmatic snoring on his death bed."

He refused to tell. Bokuto dragged him into their unit.

Bokuto threw Kuroo over to the couch and knelt on the floor, his eyes desperate. "Elevators," he says. "Showers. Ice cream. Trash. Hormones—"

Kuroo doubled over in laughter.

"Hormones?" he repeats, and Kuroo laughed even more. He sounded like a vacuum trying to suck up a leather seat that made fart noises at every slight movement. Bokuto was at the brink of insanity. "Why are you laughing about _hormones?_ And what does it have to do with getting off the elevator—"

"Nothing!" Kuroo defended through puffed up cheeks and half-swallowed laughter.

"And showering?" Bokuto continues. He laughed even more. Bokuto wanted to punch him. "God, Kuroo! I don't understand!"

Kuroo shut his eyes closed and looked up, his whole body shaking. "Just don't think about it—"

"You keep telling me that but your laugh is driving me crazy!" Bokuto yells in frustration. "You just laughed even more!"

"Stop making me think about it!" Kuroo yelled back.

"About what?!" he demanded. "Kuroo, about what?"

But he kept looking away, while trying, and failing, to stop laughing.

Bokuto sighed. "Ice cream—" Kuroo hadn't even opened his mouth to let out another bout of laughter before Bokuto cut him off with a half-cry of, "What the fuck is going on in your brain?!"

"It's not the ice cream, I swear—"

"What? Then _what?_ The fucking sprinkles then? The syrup? The banana—" Kuroo choked on his giggling. Bokuto had never been more disappointed. "You dirty, perverted fuck. What are you, in elementary school? Banana!"

Kuroo doubled over in laughter. By now, the entire floor must've been wondering what kind of godawful beast was making the horrendous noise that kept coming out of Kuroo's mouth. "Bo, stop it—"

Bokuto cut him off with a frustrated flail of his arms. "I don't get it! You're driving me nuts!"

Kuroo keeled over.

"Nuts?!" Bokuto repeated, his face in anguish.

And then it clicked.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "Are you thinking about... About my dick?"

Kuroo looked horrified. "No. _No_. Kinda. Yes, but not really."

Bokuto curled up his hands into fists. This was getting ridiculous. "What do you _mean?_ And what the fuck does the elevator have to do with it?"

Kuroo kept shaking his head, trying his best to defend himself without getting thrown out of the window. "Nothing! I promise! I just thought, 'wow that was a long elevator ride.'"

"And?"

Kuroo looked around frantically, his mouth opening and closing as he stuttered out, "L-long enough to... To—Pfft!" Kuroo erupted into another round of hysterics. "I can't say it!"

Bokuto was ready to pull out his own hair. "You fucking child— Say it or I will beat you!"

Kuroo's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. And then he grabbed a pillow to scream his laughter into it. "Stop it! You're killing me!"

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. He was even more confused than a man lost in the middle of nowhere. "' _Beat you?'_ " he cried.

Bokuto recounted everything he knew so far. Bathrooms. Bananas. Beat. Hormones—

"Oh my God," Bokuto hissed out in a moment of realization. "You're thinking about me... _Jacking off in the elevator?!_ And in the shower? And that's why you're laughing about bananas and hormones and nuts and..." He trailed off, horrified. "What about the trash?"

Kuroo shook his head into the pillow. "Nothing, you were just holding a lot of tiss—" He barely even finished saying the word before he dug his head even deeper and practically rolled over onto the floor to keep laughing.

Bokuto stared at him in disgust. "I hate you. I hate you with a burning passion."

It took three more minutes for Kuroo to finally calm himself down. Bokuto just watched him collect himself. It took a year of frustrating mystery for Bokuto to learn that Kuroo's devilish, horrible abomination of a laugh that erupted during the most confusing moments, was all because of his perverted child-brain that couldn't contain itself with its lewd images of his boyfriend doing the absolutely normal act of masturbation. Bokuto seriously reevaluated whether or not he was the more childish and immature one in their relationship, and even wondered how the hell Kuroo survived years of studying bio-chem when he couldn't even contain himself with glee upon the word "banana" come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

Bokuto heard the same laugh again later that night, when the bed suddenly rocked with laughter at 2AM and Bokuto cracked open an eye to see Kuroo putting a hand to his mouth and saying, "I am so sorry, I just thought of it again."

Kuroo slept on the couch for three days after that.


End file.
